Alexia's broken heart
by AngelwithHorn18
Summary: What happens when Mac finds out his daughter wasn't killed in 911, but was kidnapped?  The rating on this story has been changed to M.
1. A sad Miracle

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters. **

Mac was at his office. Today was hard on him, as it was his daughter's birthday. Yes he had a daughter. She was three when the Towers fell. He still remembered that day.

**Flashback**

Alexia Meadow Taylor was three years old, she had blond hair, Big blue eyes like her mother, and a cute little button nose. Lexi as her father called her, ran down the hall to her parents bedroom, "Daddy daddy get ups." She yell while trying to climb up on there bed.  
>Mac rolled over and seen his daughter and smiled helping her up, "Good morning sunshine." He said as he tickled her sides a little.<p>

She giggled and smiled big, "Daddy, mommy's gots breakfast all done. She made pancakes." The little girl said with a bit grin bouncing on the bed.

Mac laughed, "Okay Lexi lets go get some pancakes."

She climbed down and waited for her dad and took his hand walking down. Claire had just finished the last pancake and put it on the plate. Mac put his finger to his lips telling Alexia not to say anything as he sneaked up behind his wife and grabbed her around the waist making her screamed. "Mac Taylor I swear if you're going to be the death of me."

Mac laughed as did Lexi. After breakfast and they all got ready to go. Mac got the car started as Claire got a jacket on Lexi. A little while later they for to the twin Towers where Claire worked and Lexi went to daycare, As Mac pulled up Claire kissed him goodbye and Lexi leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Loves you daddy."

Mac kissed, "love you too Lexi." Mac said as he watched his ladies walk in to the Towers.  
><strong>End of flashback<strong>

Mac wiped his eyes as someone knock on the door he looked up seeing a young girl about fourteen with light brown hair, blue eye, and torn up clothes. He gave her a bit of a worried glance as he waved her in. "May I help you miss?" He asked as he walked around his desk.

She threw herself in his arms and started crying. Mac was taken back at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "It well be ok." He said to her. "Shhh Its going to be ok. Want to tell me what happened miss...?"

She looked up at him. "Its me daddy." She said when she calmed down a bit.

Mac stared at her in disbelieve. "Alexia?" He asked. He looked into her eyes and know it was her, pulling her as close as he could he started crying with her. After they held each other and cried their eyes out, Mac pulled away a little still holding her, He wiped her eyes and looked her over. He felt his blood boil as he seen the cuts and bruises on her. "Who did this to you baby?"

Alexia looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, He never told me his name." Her eyes started tearing up again. "He made me call him Daddy."

Mac pulled her close again and held her tight rubbing her back. "Its ok baby I'm here with you now. No one is going to hurt you again." He said kissing her cheek.

She nodded burring her face in his neck crying. "Daddy please don't let go." She begged holding him as tight as she could.

"I wouldn't baby girl I've got you." Mac closed his eyes knowing she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Honey we need to get you checked out by a doctor." She looked at him and nodded. "Well you stay with me?" Mac looked at her and smiled a little. "There's no way I would leave you Lexi."

She smiled. "Daddy I want to go home." She said. He nodded grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around her then wrapping his arm around her.

"I need to tell them I'll leaving."

She looked at him. "Them?"

Mac nodded. "The people I work with Honey." She nodded. Mac knocked on Stella's office door. Stella looked up and smiled waving him in.

"Hey Mac. Who's this with you?"Stella asked.

Mac looked at Alexia then Stella. "This is my daughter Stella."

Stella looked at him surprised. "You have a daughter? Mac why didn't you tell me?"

Mac sighed a little looking down. "I thought she died in 911." Stella looked at the girl then Mac unsure of what to say. Mac looked at Stella. "I'm taking Alexia home I'll call you later." Stella just nodded as she watched Mac led his daughter out of the door. The car ride home either of them said a word, Mac stopped at hospital. Alex looked at him. Mac turned to her. "I can't let you shower with out getting checked out, so lets get this over with first. I'll be right there holding your hand." Mac said taking her hand. She nodded and got out. Mac got out and wrapped his arm around her walking in and getting her to a room for an exam. After she got dressed in the robe she laid down on the table and Mac sat next to the table holding her hand like he promised. The doctor examined her and looked at Mac.

"She's been beaten and raped multiple times." The doctor said.

Mac took a deep breath and nodded closing her eyes. Alex had her head turned away from them trying not to cry. Mac opened his eyes and sat on the table pulling her to him. "I'll never lets anyone hurt you again baby girl." Not long after they where home and Mac showed her where the bathroom, kitchen, her room, and his room was she nodded. After she had showered and put on one of Mac's shirts, they sat on the couch when Alexia's stomach growled. Mac smiled a little looking at her as he held her.

"Hungry?" Mac asked looking at her. She nodded. "What would you like?" He asked.

"Pizza?" she asked.

Mac nodded getting up and calling it in. Not long after the pizza got there and Mac got plates and a soda for Alex and set everything down on the coffee table and sat by her. Opening the box she smiled seeing her favorite pizza she smiled at Mac.

"You remembered?" She asked

Mac smiled and nodded. "How could I forget." They had talked a little and had Alex had fallen asleep so Mac carried her to his room and got ready for bed and laid with her holding his little girl close


	2. Nightmare and Learning about the past

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters. **

Mac and Alex slept almost all though the night till about 4 am, When Alex start having a nightmare. She started whimpering and tossing around, which woke Mac up. Mac sat up and rubbed her arm. "Lexi wake up honey." Lexi jumped at his touch, Mac rubbed her arm a little more as she sat up. "You ok?" He asked, Lexi shook her head fast and started crying, Mac nodded pulling her close, the smell of his cologne made her feel comfortable. Mac put her in his lap and rocked her back and front kissing her head and trying to calm her down like he did when she was little.

**Flashback**

Mac was sleeping with his wife cuddling to him. in Lexi's room she was cuddling a teddy bear her father got her, when she started having a nightmare, not long after the little girl shoot up and scream. "DADDY!" Mac jumped when he hear her and ran to her room turning on the light.

"Whats wrong baby? What happened?" Mac asked rushing to her bed picking her up.

"I hads a reals bad dream." She cried burring her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Mac said sitting on her bed rocking her back and front kissing her head. "shh baby I got ya." he said, not long after she had feel back asleep, Mac smiled and laid her down walking out and going back to bed.

**End of flashback**

**Later the morning**

Mac had not sleep much, Alex kept having nightmares. after laying there for what seemed like forever he got up slowly and went to start breakfast. Alexia woke up not long after smelling breakfast cooking, she smiled and got up and walked out to where Mac was.

Mac looked up. "Good Morning."

She gave him a lazy sleepy smiled. "Morning Daddy."

Mac grinned as he finished making the scrambled egg, bacon, and toast he set it on the table and got her a glass for milk, and sat down with her.

"Thanks daddy." She said as she started eating.

"Your welcome." Mac said taking a couple bites. ""We need to go get you some clothes today." He said and looked at her.

Alex stopped eating and looked at him. "Ok." She said weakly and started playing with her food.

"Honey I'll not let anything happen to you...But you maybe more comfortable shopping with a girl since your now a young lady." Mac said.

Alex just shrugged and ate slowly0.

Mac watched her as he ate, he was worried about her, but since she was gone for so long he understood her not trusting anyone, but he stil; needed to know what had happened to her. "Alex...what had happened...that day? Do you remember?"

Alex stopped and turned white, then slowly nodded. "I was stupid daddy." She started crying.

Mac took her hand. "Take your time Lexi."

She nodded holding his hand. "That day when I was in daycare, I had colored a picture for her and wanted to take it to her." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "And I sneaked out and some guy said he had a frame that would make it look better." She pulled her knees to her chest before finishing. "He told me to come to his car to get it then he threw me and drove away." She said before bursting out in full sobs, Mac got up and picked her up and carried her to the couch sitting down and sitting her in his lap rocking her, trying to kept his anger at bay and trying to calm his daughter down. Not long after Alexia cried herself asleep, Mac had just stay there holding his little girl. He looked down and couldn't believe how make she looked like her mother and how grown up she was.


	3. A lighter mood

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters. **

After awhile Mac had sent Lindsay a text asking if she had some old clothes that Alex could borrow till they could get her some. Lindsay had said she would look at what she had and be over soon, which she was, but the knock the door scared Alexia awake and when she jump she fell off of Mac's lap, which scared him too. "You ok Alex?" he asked helping her up.

"Yea daddy I'm fine." Alex said.

Mac nodded getting the door and letting Lindsay in. "Hey Mac." Lindsay said then looked at Alex. "You must be Alexia, its nice to meet you." Lindsay said stepping close to her.

Alex smiled a little. "yes ma'am."

"No ma'am just call me Lindsay." Linds said flashing her a sweet smile. "I brought you some clothes. Would you like to go try them on?"

Alex looked at Mac almost asking if she could. Mac nodded his head with a smile. "Go ahead Alex and don't worry Lindsay will not hurt you."

Alex nodded and looked at Lindsay who took her hand and led her to the bedroom, which would soon become Alex's room. "Here dear." Lindsay sat down the bag and pulled out some panties, and pants letting her put them on then pulled out shirts and a few bra's. Lindsay looked at her. "I think this one well fit you." Lindsay handed it to her.

Alex looked at her. "I...I don't know how to put it on."

Lindsay looked a bit shocked. "really? You've never wore one before?"

She shook her head. "No he didn't let me wear underwear." Alex looked down.

Lindsay touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry I should have never asked." she said rubbing Alex's arm a bit.

"You didn't know." Alex said taking the Bra and looking at it.

"its easy. Here I'll show you." Lindsay showed her over the shirt Alex was wearing.

Alex nodded and walked a bit away so she couldn't see anything and tried to put it on. "Lindsay I can't get the hooks."

Lindsay smiled a little walking to her and helping, but the marks on Alex's back didn't go unnoticed. "there Honey. Alex what happened to your back?"

Alex looked back at her. "He did that. He would hit me with whips and wire hangers." Alex said her eyes getting teary.

Lindsay nodded giving her a shirt and helping her into it and hugging her. "Its going to get better Alex I promise." Lindsay said wiping Alex's eyes then her own.

Alex nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks Lindsay."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now something good you need to redo this bedroom your own style. I was thinking I could take you shopping for things and if you like Stella can come and we can make it a girls day, and get things for your room, get our nails done, get clothes and make-up." Lindsay said with a big smiled place on her face.

Alex laughed a bit. "sounds fun."

Mac was walking by. "did I just hear a laugh?" he asked with a smile.

"Mac we're having girl time go away." Lindsay joked.

Mac laughed. "Ok Ok." he walked to the bathroom and showered.

Not long after Lindsay and Alex finished up and walked out to see Mac reading he paper. "Daddy can Lindsay and Stella come with us shopping please?" Alex asked dragging out the please adding the puppy face.

Mac looked at her then Lindsay. "If its ok they them then yes."

Lindsay nodded. "I'll text Stell and tell her its ok." Lindsay said pulling out her phone when Alex went to Mac and sat on his lap.

"You look really nice honey." Mac commented with a smile.

Alex smiled laying her head on him. "thank you daddy."

Mac smiled placing a couple kisses on her head. After a bit Stella knocked on the door and they headed out to the mall.


	4. Shopping and Learning who they love

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

After they got to the Mall they hit clothe shops first and Alex held Mac's hand the whole time, well not the whole time, but almost. After they got her shirts, pants, and things to sleep in Mac let the girls take her to get underwear. When that came back to where Mac was, Alex was getting a little antsy so Mac thought it was best to get her home right away. Lindsay went home, but Stella stayed with Mac and Alex, they stopped to get some dinner to take home. Mac ran in quickly and got the food then when drove home, opening the door for Stell and helping Alex got and grabbed some bags. After the bags were put in Alex's room they sat down to eat before it got cold. After dinner Alex went to take a shower, Mac sat back and rubbed his eyes. Stella looked at him. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Mac shook his head. "Not much Lexi had nightmares."

Stella nodded looking at him and rubbed his back.

Mac put his head in his hands as he started having a flashback.

**Flashback**

After waving to his two girls and backed out and drove to work, not long after he got in his office, he's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. After he hear the guy tell him what happened to the Towers he dropped the phone and fell to his knees and cried. He couldn't believe his girls were gone for good and there was no getting them back. He somehow find the strength to get up and walk out forgetting he drove he walked home in the rain. All Mac did for the next week was drink and try to think why he should live anymore, without his girls life was meaningless, but some weird voice in his head told him to pull it together that voice was his daughter.

**End of flashback**

Mac didn't mean to, but he broke down and cried. Stella pulled him in a hug and rubbed his back letting him cry it out. Alex walked out after her shower and got dressed then walked out seen Mac she slowly walked to him and sat by him touching his back. Mac looked at Alex and pulled her close to him holding her tight. After they cried for a bit, Stella watched then smiling a bit. Mac wiped Alex's face and kissed her head. Alex smiled up at him and yawned.

Mac chuckled a little. "Why don't you go lay down and if you need me I'll be right there." Alex nodded hugging him then Stella and walked to her room and laid down and fell right asleep.

Out in the living room Mac and Stella talked for a while and fell asleep on the couch together.

Alex started having nightmares, she was tossing and turning then let out a scream, which made Mac jump up. He ran to her room and picked her up cuddling her. "Shhhhh Baby its ok I got you."

Stella walked over and looked at them and smiled watching them.

Mac rocked her humming softly.

Alex slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Mac carried her to his room and laid her down then looked at Stella.

"I'll go Mac." She said.

Mac shook his head. "It's ok you can stay its late."

She smiled. "I'll go sleep on the couch." She said and started walking out.

Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Stella was shocked, but didn't pull away she just deepened the kiss.

Mac pulled back. "Sorry."

Stella smiled. "Don't be I've been waiting for you to do that for a while."

Mac looked at her shocked. "Really? You wanted me to kiss you?"

Stella smiled. "Yes Mac. I….I love you."


	5. The Talk

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

It had been a couple weeks now since Stella told Mac she loved him, Mac had talked with Alexia, and he wanted to make sure she was okay with him and Stella. Alexia liked Stella, but at first it was a little weird for her, but after she seen how happy Mac was with Stella she said she didn't mind anymore. Mac and Stella were moving pretty fast and it was clear to everyone that they were getting serious pretty quick. Stella and Lindsay, had taken Alexia shopping for more things for her room, after they had set her room up, she started sleeping in her own room, but she still sometimes sleep in Mac's room if she had a bad dream, which Mac didn't mind at all he loved his little girl more than anything.

Mac and Alex were sitting on the couch working on homework, like they had been doing. Mac wanted to get Alex caught up with her age in school, but he wasn't pushing her much at all. She was quick fast at learning most classes, but history, that was her weak subject. She was rubbing her face trying to figure it out.

Mac looked at her. "Slow down Alex its fine, just take your time."

She nodded and tried again and then got it.

Mac smiled and kissed her head. "See baby just try not to rush and you'll get it." He rubbed her back.

She looked at him. "Daddy what if I can't do public school? What if I'm too scared?" She asked sitting back and pulling her knees to her chest.

Mac looked at her. "Then we'll go slowly. And you can do online schooling till you're comfortable with public school. I'm not going to push you into anything Lexi."

Alexia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much daddy."

He hugged her back rubbing her back a bit. "You're more than welcome baby."

She kissed his cheek and her belly growled.

Mac looked at her. "Come on lets go make dinner." He said getting up and taking her hand pulling her up and giving her another quick hug before leading her to the kitchen. They looked in the kitchen and found some chicken and vegetables, and they made a stir-fry for dinner.

**A few weeks later**

Mac wanted Alex to start getting out and meeting kids her only age, but he knew he had to have a couple talks with her, such as the drinking and drug talk. Alex was in her room, Mac was out in the living room. "Alex come here please."

Alex got off her bed and walked out. "Yes daddy?"

"Sit we need to have a talk." He said.

Alex sat and looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked not remembering doing anything.

"No, But I want to talk to you about something. I know you're going to want to starting making friends and hanging out with kids, so I want you to know the rules. Be home by curfew, and there will be no tobacco, alcohol, or drugs. If you break the rules there will be consequences and I'm sure you'll not like them." Mac said. "I'm not trying to be overly-strict with you, but I'm not going to let you run wild."

Alex nodded. "Ok." She started getting up.

"No, sit back down." Mac said and watched as she sat, he sat and rubbed his face a bit, and looked at her then started the long Alcohol and Drug talk. Alex listened to every word he said. "Understand?" Mac asked.

"Yes sir." She said nodding.

Mac nodded with a smiled. "Good, I'm glad" He said putting his arm around her and kissed her head. "Alex I don't want you to think I was saying you're going to do those things, because I know you're smart, but friends can talk you into thinks fast, though they're not true friends if they try to talking you into doing things like that." He said.

She nodded. "Ok don't worry daddy I'll not let you down." She said then kissed his cheek and smiled.

He smiled back and looked at the time. "I'm going to bed Honey I got to get up early tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy." Alex said going to her room while he when it his and they both fell asleep.


	6. The promises

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

It was now the middle of summer Stella had moved into Mac's place, her and Alex were every close. Alex had been doing great, hanging out with kids, and sleeping in her room every night. Today was a special day Mac was planning to ask Stella to marry him, and he was scared.

Mac had talked with Alex about it and Alex loved the idea, so now Mac was putting his plan in action. It was time for Stella to go home, but she went to shower so Mac left a rose on her desk with a note. Stella got out of the shower, dressed, and walked to her office to get her things and seen the rose, she smiled and picked it up and picked up the note, the note said: '_Look in the closet_' She shook her head and walked to the closet and opened it seeing a beautiful purple dress that was floor length with jewels on the chest and a slit up the leg with sliver heels.

She smiled pulling them out and see another rose with a note, she read the note, '_I promise to always make you smile_' And on the other side had an address on it.

She grinned putting on the dress and heels, then went to the address. It was a little diner they had there first date at, there was another rose with a note on the table they sat at. '_I promise to always remember the little things_' she read the address on the other side and went to it.

This time it was outside the hospital where he first held her after she got hurt. she found a rose with a note. '_I promise to always protect you_' Stella smiled big as she went to the next location it was the hotel she stayed at after what Frankie did to her, she found the rose and note in the room she had the first night the note read, _'I promise to always stay by your side and hold you close_' the last address was in the middle of Central park. When she got there Mac had a table set up with candles and roses all over it, wine and dinner. Mac stepped out in a very nice suit and one last rose, Stella watched as he walked to her Mac holding the rose. "I promise you will be my one and only." He got down on one knee and handed her the rose with the engagement ring on it. "Stella Bonasera will you marry me?" Stella stared at the ring then looked at him. "Yes!" After they kissed they sat down and ate, then rushed home to tell Alexia, who hugged Stella tight, "I'm glad you're going to be part of the family."

Stella smiled hugging her back. "I'm glad you want me to be part of your family."

Mac stood back watching his girls with a big smile on his face.

**Ok I know its short, but I don't want to over load the chapter. I'll post another chapter soon.**


	7. Wedding talk and a little surprise

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

Since Mac asked Stella to marry him, her and Alex have been spending tons of time together looking at magazines, talking about dresses and other things for the wedding Mac didn't mind at all he loved them being so close, almost like mother and daughter, but Mac was not going to ask Alexia to call her mom even after they where married, that she had to do herself and he knew that. Stella and Alex were having lunch with each other again in the break room wedding books all over the table with Chinese food, Lindsay and Haylen was going to join them but got called on a job. Mac had glanced in before walking in. "Leave me any Chinese?"

They both looked at each other then back at him sweetly and said together. "Only if you help us look at dresses."

Mac sighed with a smile. "You two are evil."

Alexia looked at him with a little pouty lip. "How are we evil?"

"Your making me play the dress game again. this is the third time this week."

They both rolled their eyes. "Daddy she need to find a dress you both love."

Mac smiled sitting down. "pass the Chow mien and a book please."

They girls smiled Stella handed him a book and kissed his cheek, Alex handed him a box with the Chow Mien in it and kissed his other cheek. Mac took a biteand whipped his hands and started looking. "What type of dress are you wanting dear?"

Stella smiled. "White Ballroom." Alex and Mac nodded and started looking.

**Later that night**

Mac and Alexia was making dinner since Stella was working later than Mac. Mac had been glancing at Alexia knowing she had something on her mind. "Lexi is there something wrong?"

Alex shook her head. "No daddy everything is good."

Mac nodded not wanting to push his little girl into telling him if she didn't want to.

Alex smiled as they finished and heard the door open. "I'm home." Stella called.

"And dinner's ready Hon**." **Mac said.

Stella smiled. "Let me change and wash up then I'll be there. Go ahead and start with out me."

Alex and Mac smiled and set the table.

Stella walked out a few minutes later and sat down with them. "This smells great you two."

They smiled. "Thanks." They both said.

After they had dinner Alex when to her room. Stella looked at Mac. "I went to the doctor today."

Mac looked at her. "Why? Are you not feeling good?"

Stella smiled a little. "I'm fine, but I'm pregnant."

Mac looked at her. "Your what?"

"Pregnant." She said and swallowed thinking he may not want to be a dad again.

Mac had a bit grin on his face. "I'm going to be a daddy again."

Stella smiled. "We're having twins."

Mac smiled more. "Twins? how far along?"

"Two months." Stella said.

"Seven more months." Mac said happily.

"Seven months for what?" Alex asked.

Mac pulled her down with them. "Stella's pregnant honey." Mac said.

Alex's face lit up. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

They both nodded. "We're having twins." Mac said.

Alex's face lit up more. "Really?"

They both nodded happily.

After not long later Alex was ready for bed and kissed Mac's cheek. "Goodnight daddy." Alex did the same to Stella. "Good night Momma. Love you both." Mac and Stella both looked shocked at what Alex said, but to Alex it felt right. Not long after Mac and Stella went to bed holding each other tight.


	8. Wade Duncan

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

It had been a couple weeks after Alexia had started calling Stella Momma, Mac felt closer to both the girls and could see they were closer, not only that, but it seemed their family and life was perfect, but what they didn't know was everything would fall apart today.

Don walked to Mac's office and knocked. Mac waved him in. "What's up Don?"

Don swallowed. "Mac Wade Duncan escaped today."

Mac's face paled at the name. That was the man that took his little girl when she was just three. "How did that bastard get out?" Mac asked with angry tracing his voice.

Don looked at him. "I got no idea, but I have everyone looking for him right now and undercover cops that are going to meet up with me to get Alexia after school gets out."

Mac nodded and got up and looked at him. "You better make damn sure Lexi don't get hurt."

Don nodded. "She's not going to."

Mac nodded and went to see if he could find anything on Wade.

**At Alexia's school**

Alexia had helped a friend of her's home and rushing back to school; her friend only lived two blocks away. Alexia climbed over the fence to get back to the school, but before she got over she felt a hand pulling her back down. "Going somewhere my sweet?"

She froze and was spun around; Wade's hand covered her mouth. "I don't want to hear a word out of you young lady." He said pulling her to a van and putting her in. He went to get in then reached back to her. "Give me your cell phone and don't you dare say you lost it or left it home." He leaned closer to her. "And I know every teen girl has a cell phone." Alexia had no choice and handed it to him and watched as he smashed it.

Alexia cowered down and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me." Wade laughed evilly and drove.

After a little while of driving Wade pulled up to an old house and dragged her out of the van and into the house, he threw her on the floor. "Stay." He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Alex got up and went to the front door and tried to open it.

Wade walked out drying his hands. "I say stay, did you not hear me?"

Alexia turned and pushed herself against the wall.

Wade walked to her. "Answer your daddy, young lady."

Alex swallowed hard. "Yes, you did." She whispered.

"That's all you're going to say to me? How about..." He said stepping close and get by her ear. "YES, SIR DADDY." He yelled in her ear.

Her eyes watered and she looked at him. "Yes, sir daddy, I'm sorry I was going to disobey you."

Wade smirked. "Come I'll show you where you'll be staying." He said taking her hand and led her to a room in the basement. "Well this is it. What do you think? Like it?"

Alexia looked around in horror, she seen chains on the bed with handcuffs, and latex suits, and a ball gag.

Wade sighed and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back hard. "I...asked...do...you...like...it?" He said slowly and pulled her hair with each word.

"Yes, sir daddy." She said then got thrown on the floor.

"Stay here I'm going out. You try to leave and I'll handcuff you to the bed. Understand?" He asked.

She nodded and added. "Yes, sir daddy."

Wade tapped her head. "Good girl." He then walked out and locked the door.

**At the lab**

Mac was pacing trying to get something when his phone went off. "Taylor." He answered.

"Mr. Taylor this is Mrs. Gibbs the Principal at Aichhorn School, and I hate to inform you, but your daughter ditched." She said.

Mac growled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir I'm sure, Alexia went to help a friend home that got sick out an hour ago, the girl lives two blocks away." She stated.

"Ok I'll be right there." Mac said hanging up and calling Don and told him to meet him at the school.

**First thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**A little warning the next topic there is going to abusive scenes in it**. **Don't like then don't read. :) please review.**


	9. Breaking her once again

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

**Ok so like I said this well be pretty bad. Rape and beating with be added so if you don't like don't read.**

Alex looked around the room for anything she could defend herself with, but found nothing; which made her start crying, she couldn't believe this was all happening again; her life was happy for once and he had to go and ruin that for her again. She had started to sobbing and fell to the floor**, **she knew her father would find out she was gone from school soon and she just prayed he found her before Wade had time to hurt her; thought she know he wouldn't wait long to force himself on her. Wade had went to get food, but was careful not to bring to much attention to himself**. **He rushed back to spend sometime with his little playmate, or at-least that's he thought of her. He walked back into the room and smirked seeing her sobbing on the floor. He walked over and got down by her, "Aw Now, now, tell daddy whats wrong." He said. Alexia didn't move or speak just cried. Wade sighed. "Get up." She was starting to get up slowly, but that was not fast enough for him, so he picked her up and threw her on the bed. "When I say 'get up' you DO IT!" he screamed at her.

**Alexia's POV**

When he threw me on the bed and yelled it made me sob harder, I just wanted my father so damn bad; I need my father, he's all I had left really. Yes, I have Stella and others at the lab and friends, but my daddy was the only one that loved me unconditionally, no, matter what I say, or do, or don't do. I feel Wade start to undo my pants just I try to pull away from him, which only earns me a hard slap to the face. I groan out in pain, which makes him smirk as he pulled my pants off, I hear him growl. "What the FUCK?" He yelled grabbing on to my panties and ripping at them hard, tearing them off, i cry harder. "Please no!" I beg, but that didn't stop him; he went for my shirt and torn it and my bra off throwing them to the side, and handcuffing me to the bed.

**End of Alexia's POV**

**At the school**

Mac got out of his car and when to the main office and demanded t speak with the Principal. Don had just walked in to hear Mac asking Mrs. Gibbs where the girl lived. After she had told him, Mac and Don ran over there to find out anything they could, but got had no way to find Alexia and that scared Mac to death. He had already lost Claire, there was no way he could lost his little girl, his baby, he little Lexi, again. If he only knew what Wade was doing to her now...

**At the house with Wade and Alexia**

Alexia was screaming out in pain as Wade pushed himself into her as hard and fast as he could without hurting himself also. He groaned with excitement, and laughed as Alexia cried and screamed loader as he grabbed her breast tight and leaned down and bit them. After many minutes later Wade let go and smiled at her kissing her lips. "Thanks for the sex baby, you still know what gets me off." He said and went to the bathroom. Alex had calmed herself down a little, but felt the blood dropping from her, she knew he had torn her up yet again, but this time it hurt more.

When he walked out of the bathroom she looked at him. "Can I please go to the bathroom?" He chuckled and sat down turning on the tv he had down there. Alexia cried herself to sleep and woke up not long after. "Please daddy I really have to go badly."

Wade looked over and groaned. "Fine, two minutes." He said taking the handcuffs off of her and carried her to the bathroom and set her on the floor closing the door. Alexia used the bathroom and started to clean her self up. Wade pounded on the door. "Get your ass out here now! Don't make me come in and get you."

Alex quickly stepped out. "I'm sorry I was just cleaning myself up for you."

He smirked and kissed her lips again. "That's my good girl." Alexia pulled back from the kiss Wade tried to place on her lips again so Wade punched her as hard as he could knocking her out.

**Well there it is! Let me know what you think. 8-)**


	10. In his arms again

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

Alexia woke up on the bed with no idea what had happened to her. Wade looked over at her slowly walking over, she looked at him then knew exactly what happened and tried to move since he hadn't cuffed her back up, but she was to slow. Wade reached out and grabbed her leg pushing it in the bed and squeezed tight making her wimpier.

"Please stop." She whined making him laugh.

Please stop what?" He asked.

"Please don't hurt me anymore. I'll do anything."

Wade smirked. "Well looks as if you are finally learning."

After two hours of painful sex, Wade finally got off her and with a smirk walked into the bathroom to clean up. Alexia tried hard not to cry, which didn't work well since she was in so much pain. Wade walked out and smirked seeing her crying again. "Aww what's wrong?" He asked with an evil grin.

She just buried her face in the pillow and ended up falling asleep.

Wade got up and fell asleep on the couch.

**Half an hour later at the Lab**

Mac had Adam run Alexia cell phone again, lucky they got where the last tower hit so Mac went to drive around trying to find anything. Mac had seen an abounded house with a van in the driveway; Mac pulled up calling for back-up and got out his gun slowly entering the house. Don and Haylen showed up, got their guns and vest then walked in looking around. "Clear." They all had said after looking in the rooms. Mac sighed then seen the door to the basement and pointed at it and shushed Don and Haylen opening the door. Slowly making their way down, they hear Alexia scream out loudly, which made Mac rush down and point his guy seeing the guy raping his daughter, Mac wanted nothing more than to shot the bastard, but didn't, instead he ran over and ripped the guy off throwing him into the wall and pointed the gun at him. "Don't move." Mac warned.

Don had rushed over and cuffed Wade as Mac rushed to his little girl who was now covered up with a blanket, Mac quickly picked her up and held her close. "Shhhh I got you baby girl." Mac said, carrying out to his car.

Alexia held onto him tight, though she only had a blanket covering her she just wanted to be held by her daddy, and no one else. When Mac put her in the car and went to get in the driver's side, she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me daddy!" She cried.

Mac looked at Haylen and Don walking out with Wade, and held his entire angry in. "Haylen can us to the hospital you drive so I can hold Alexia?"

Haylen nodded quickly and walked over to get into the car. Mac got in and held his daughter as close as he could without hurting her. "I got you baby girl, He's not going to get you again."

Haylen drove.

Alexia buried her head into his neck. "Daddy it hurts!" She yelled, as Haylen pulled up to the near by hospital.

"I know it does baby, but daddy's got you and no is going to hurt you." He said and carried her into the hospital went they parked.

Alexia wouldn't let Mac go when the Doctor tried to exam her, finally about twenty minutes Mac got Alexia calm enough for the doctor to exam her.

The doctor found some broken ribs and many virginal tears, and told them to come back in a few days. The doctor got her some medicine for infancies, and the tears, and wrapped her rips. Mac carried her back out when the doctor let them out and told Haylen they had to stop it fill Alexia's meds, which was fine with her. Not long after Mac was walking into his place and carried Alexia to her room to get her clothes which he helped her into, then carried her to his room and laid her on the bed and cuddled her, she started crying hard. "Daddy it still hurts!'

"I know it does shhh it will get better." He said has he held his sobbing daughter glad that Stella had gone away to Greece to see her family, before she gave born to their babies. After a while they both fell asleep cuddled as close as they could be.


	11. Little Princess Lexi

**I don't own Csi Ny or any of its characters.**

The last couple days had been tense around the Taylor house, but there again all the mattered to Mac was that his baby girl was with him again and she was safe for the most part. Alexia hadn't said much just stuck by Mac all day. Mac didn't mind all; he loved his daughter with all his heart, and wanted nothing, more than to hold her all she wanted. Mac had Alexia, sleeping on the couch well he was making breakfast; he had moved the couch so it was looking into the kitchen so he could keep an eye on her and so if she woke up she won't panic too much. Mac had talked with Stella and told her everything that happened and calmed her down and since then she found out she called several times a day to check on them which neither minded, though Alexia hardly talked to her, Mac would kept Stella in the loop. Mac finished Breakfast and looked at his beloved sleeping little Angel, and almost didn't have it in him to wake her, though she hadn't eaten much and he wanted her to get some food into her system so he slowly walked over and touched her arm. "Sweetie wake up."

Alexia jumped a little a first then hearing her father gently voice so she smiled a little and sat up. "Good Morning daddy."

"Good Morning Lexi." He said and kissed her forehead. "I have breakfast done, and I want you to eat this time."

She sighed and nodded getting up.

Mac smiled and took her hand when she offered it to him. They walked in and sat at the table and started eating. To Mac's liking Alexia ate everything on her plate and even got more. Mac smiled and took a napkin and wiped her cheek for her, which had her blush a little. "Well I see my Princess Lexi has an appetite today." He said.

Alexia blushed more. "I guess everything is just calming down a bit and I'm not so nervous." She said, than bit her lip.

"What is it Alexia?" Mac asked seeing something was wrong.

"Daddy how long is Wade going away for?" She asked looking a little scared.

Mac sat back and sighed. "For a long time sweetie." He took her hand. "He's not going to get you or anyone in our family I promise." Mac said.

She nodded and gave him a smiled, thought he knew it wasn't a real smile, but he took it and smiled back. He hated that his little girl was scared, but he was too, hell Mac wanted to kill the bastard for what he had done to his little girl. Mac sighed pushing it out for his mind and looked at Alexia. "We need to go back to the hospital today."

Alexia finished her last bit of food and looked at him. "Why?"

He sighed again. "Because the doctor said she wanted to see you in a couple days and it's been a couple days."

Alexia swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok.' She said softly almost in a whisper.

Mac nodded and smiled. "That's my girl."

She got up and went to her room to get ready, Mac just sighed knowing she didn't want to go, but he wanted to make sure she was safe.

After Alexia had gotten dressed they were on their way not long after getting to the hospital they were in a waiting for the doctor.

Mac was holding his daughter in his lap as the doctor walked in and smiled. "Well how are we feeling?"

Alexia looked up. "Good so can I go?"

Mac and the doctor chuckled a little. "Yes, after we are done with the exam." The doctor said sweetly.

Alexia pouted and held onto Mac tight. "Daddy don't leave me." She whispered.

"Not leaving baby girl." He said helping her on the table while still holding her hand after Alexia changed into the hospital robe. The Doctor started the exam and told Alexia she needed a blood simple. Alexia sighed and watched the doctor get the needle and took some blood. "Ok Alexia you can get dressed." Alexis grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and started.

Mac looked at the Doctor. "What was the blood simple for?"

She looked at him. "Hiv and other STD." She said. "I think it's best to check that."

He nodded slowly. "Ok thank you." Alexia walked out and right over to Mac.

"Ok Alexia all done, but I want you to come back in about a week ok?"

Alexia nodded slowly. "Ok." Mac kissed Alexia's head and thanked the doctor again and led Alexia to the car. "Daddy what was that blood test for?" She asked making Mac stop dead in his tracks.

"She just wants to make sure everything is ok honey." Mac half lied to her.

Alexia nodded getting in the car and sat back. Mac climbed in buckled up then glanced at her as she did the same, then he started the car driving home pushing what the Doctor had told him out of his head for the time being, all he cared about was making his baby girl, felt as safe as he could.

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Please review!**


	12. Nightmares and Hot Coco

**Only own Alexia and Wade**

After they got home from the doctor all Alexia wanted to do was take a nap, but didn't want to be alone so Mac agreed to go lay with her. When they got into Mac's room She laid down, and Mac did also and pulling her too him and held her. She cuddled close to him, knowing he would never let anything hurt her while he was around. Within minutes she was fast asleep and Mac was starting to fade himself, but what neither of them known was Alexia was going to have the flashback of the day she was taken away for her family…

**Flashback**

Alexia smiled as she drew a picture for her mommy and wanted to take it to her, but she knew the day care people wouldn't let her leave, so she waited till they were not watching and ran out the door and bumped right into some guy. "oops me sorrys."

The guy smiled and looked at the picture she had. "Is that for you mommy or daddy?"

"Mommy. She works heres."

He nodded. "I have a picture frame that will make it look even better."

Alexia's face lit up. "Wheres?"

"It's out in my Van. Let's go get it." He said taking her hand.

She followed him knowing it was wrong, but the sound of her picture looking better sounds right to her. After they got to the van he opened the door and put her in quickly and got in the driver's seat and locked the doors quickly driving away. Alexia had no idea what was going on; she only know she was scared and wanted her mommy and daddy

Wade drove to his hide out and carried a crying Alexia into a room and put her on the bed and walked out of the room, he rubbed his face and sighed; he couldn't believe he just kidnapped a beautiful little girl that easily. After a while Wade put a pizza in the oven that he had got before going and grabbing her, after it was cooked and cooled he walked into the room with it and right over to her with a plate for her. "Here honey." He said to her.

She took the plate and looked at him. "I am my mommy and daddy." She whined.

Wade sighed taking a bite of his pizza and looked at her. "Sorry sweet, but I'm your daddy now. Your parents don't want you anymore so they asked me to take you."

Her eyes watered up. "Nots trues!" She yelled at him throwing her plate down and threw herself on the bed and covered her face.

Wade growled. "You clean this up you little brat!" he yelled at her

"No's! I want mommy and daddy!" She yelled back.

Wade growled lifting her up and slapping her face hard. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" He screamed loudly.

She started to cry. Wade growled and threw her hard on the bed and walked out locking the door.

**End of Flashback**

Alexia bolted up breathing hard and sweating. Mac woke up and looked at her. "Honey you ok?"

Alexia shook her head and started crying. "Daddy he told me you didn't want me."

Mac put his arm around her and held her close. "Honey there's never been a day that I didn't want you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

"Daddy when you didn't look for me I felt he was right. I'm so sorry." She cried.

He rubbed her back holding her close to him. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't look for you, but I carried and still carry a picture of you in my wallet." She looked at him and nodded holding onto him. "Hot coco to make you feel better baby girl?" He asked making her smile and nod. Mac smiled and picked her up into his arms and carrying her out. Mac put her on the counter and started making the drinks.

Alexia watched him and wiped her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Umm mini marshmallows?" She said sweetly.

Mac chuckled holding up the bag of marshmallows. "I remembered Angel."

She smiled and nodded glancing around. "Daddy was that blood test to check for AIDS and STDS?" She asked in a small voice.

Mac froze and looked at her after a second. "Yes Alexia it was, but please don't worry about it sweetheart if you have anything we will get through it."

Alexia nodded slowly and sighed. Mac poured the drinks and handed her one, "Drink up Lexis."

She nodded taking a small sip thinking about everything that has happened. Either of them know Mac was thinking about everything also and neither knew they wouldn't get anymore sleep for the night.

**Ok I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but I hope you like this Chapter and Review please! :)**


	13. More heartache

**Dont own CSI NY, or its characters, only own the plot and the OC's!**

Alexia had been sleeping a little better, and more often. Mac was getting back to work more and more, Stella was about to go into labor any day now, so Mac had taken off the week so he could be there for Stella, and Alexia. Little did any of them know, this was going to be one of the worst weeks of their lives.

Stella woke up around midnight having sharp pains. "Mac... Mac I think I'm going into labor." Mac woke up and looked at her. "Breath honey. Alexia! Lets go." He called. Alexia was in the door and had Stella's suitcase in no time. Mac had Stella up and got her out to the car, Alexia was in the back with her, helping with the breathing. Mac got them to the hospital as soon as he could, Stella was going in and out of consciousness, Mac rushed her to a nurse and they rushed her back, leaving Mac and Alexia in the waiting room. Mac was worried and pacing like a mad man, Alexia was sitting in a chair watching him. "Daddy she will be fine." She said. Mac looked up seeing Danny and Lindsay walking up Danny was holding Lucy.

"Hey boss." Danny said handing him a coffee. Lindsay hugged Mac. "Hey Mac hear anything?" Mac shook his head and looked at Alexia, that was holding Lucy smiling.

Mac couldn't help, but smile at his little girl holding Lucy. After a bit a doctor walked out. "Taylor party?" Everyone looked up. Flake and Haylen had shown up only a few minutes ago. Mac got up. "Doctor my babies and wife?" He asked.

The doctor sighed looking down for a second. "You have two healthy babies. One boy one girl. I'm sorry, your wife... She didn't make it." He said.

Everyone's hearts dropped, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Mac stared at the doctor like he was crazy. "Are you sure you have the right Taylor?" Mac asked.

"Stella Taylor?" The doctor asked. "Wife of Mac Taylor."

Mac nodded slowly. "Ok. Can I see my kids?" He asked softly. The doctor nodded and had the nurses bring the two babies out. Alexia walked up to Mac and placed her hand on his shoulder. Mac put his arm around her and kissed her head. "We'll get through this." He said and looked as they brought the babies to them, Mac took the boy, as Alexia took the little girl.

"Names daddy?" Alexia asked looking at him.

Mac looked down at his son. "Stella wanted Tyler for the boy... Tyler Gage Taylor and Miranda Stella Taylor." He replied with a smile on his face. Danny, Flack, Lindsay and Haylen walked up and looked at the kids. They all told him congrats and if he needed anything to let them know, which he nodded to.

*Couple Days Later*

Mac was taking the babies home, he hadn't been sleeping since he found out he lost his wife, but neither had Alexia, they both sat up together and cuddled till morning came, but they knew they were going to have to try and sleep, while the babies were there, because it was now just the two of them caring for the twins, and neither of them really knew how. Yes Mac cared for Alexia when she was a baby, but that was along time ago, and Mac had Claire to help him. But this... Mac knew was going to be a Challenge.

**So what do you think? I know killing Stella not cool, but I didn't feel I was writing her right, so I had to do something! Don't hate me, but please review!** **Good or Bad reviews are welcome!**


End file.
